Happy Thanksgiving Dante
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: Nero stops by for a holiday visit at Devil May Cry: ""Dante dipped his tongue to the slit causing the teen to spasm. Nero brought the knuckles of his Bringer up between his teeth, biting down hard to stifle the moan in his chest."" One-Shot Yaoi


Yaoi Thanksgiving One-shot

Dante/Nero

I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY BUT I DO OWN THESE WEIRD FANTASIES.

Happy Thanksgiving Dante

Nero paced the porch nervously, running a hand through his hair. _'Why am I so fucking nervous?' _The teen shook his head and turned his back to the door, staring out at the setting sun. _'Probably doesn't even want to see me.'_

"So, are you coming in any time soon or should I just check back in the morning?" Nero spun around with wide eyes to stare at the figure in the doorway.

"Oh uh, h-hey Trish." He smiled and swallowed thickly, taking a step forward.

"Dante's up stairs, you gonna come in?" Nero nodded quickly and followed her inside. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Kyrie in Fortuna."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, dropping his bag to the floor and perching on the edge of Dante's desk. "Kyrie has turned into a royal bitch…I kinda broke it off with her…"

"And you want to stay here, right?" Nero blushed and studied the floor. "I'm sure Dante won't have a problem with it, but I should really be going." Trish hefted her weapons bag and gave Nero a chaste kiss to the cheek.

"Wait, you don't live here?"

She burst out in laughter, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes as she tugged the doors open. "Oh hell no. I couldn't stand being around that ass for so long." Trish gave Nero a salute and smirked. "I'll be back tomorrow morning; there's a pretty big mission up north near Fort Flagler. You should come with us." She closed the door and Nero could hear her Corvette speed away a moment later.

The sound of heavy boots thunking down the upper hallway drew his attention and he stood from the desk. The elder's nose twitched and his head snapped up, smirking when his eyes met Nero's. "Miss me that much kid?" He asked with a grin, stomping down the cement stairs.

"Pfft, don't flatter yourself old man. I just didn't want you to forget me in your will." Dante glared at him.

"Immature child."

"Death bag."

"Punk bitch."

"Needle dick."

The elder then smirked and slapped Nero on the back, heading towards the kitchen. "Good to have you back kid, now whaddaya want from me?"

Nero followed him to the kitchen and plopped down on a chair. "I'm done with Fortuna and came to visit you; no more than a few days. I'll help out with missions and keep your Alzheimer's from taking over."

Dante grinned and chugged a can of beer, tossing it to the corner and wiping his mouth with a loud belch. "What ever kid; but don't come crying to me when your diaper needs to be changed." He dodged a shoe thrown at his head and made his way to the reception, starting up the stairs with Nero behind him. "Your room's on the left. Only wake me up if your dying…even then, give at least another half hour." He grinned at the dead-pan look Nero gave him and strode backward into his room, checking out the teen's ass as he made his way to the opposing room.

***

Nero strode down the stairs, dressed and clean from a hot shower. "Is Dante up yet?" Trish asked, cleaning her gun and blowing a bit of dust from the barrel.

"Nope…" She glanced up at him and gave Nero a pleading smile. "You want me to get him up?" She nodded and he sighed heading towards the kitchen to grab a bucket.

"At least try to wake him up nice first Nero." The teen rolled his eyes but nodded, carrying the ice water in his Bringer and setting the bucket heavily on the floor. He raised a fist, thumping on the door loudly.

***

Dante smirked into his pillow and shifted below the heavy blankets, trying to stay asleep long enough to finishing fucking the hottie in his dream. _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_ He groaned and shifted again, stretching out on the warm mattress as more knocks boomed on the door. _'No no no, I'm almost there!'_

"_Dante, get up!"_

'_I am up.'_ He grinned to himself but it quickly died when Nero knocked again. "Go away kid. I've got three more hours in bed." It was silent and Dante smiled, pulling a pillow over his head and drifting slowly back to unconsciousness where Nero waited bent over a desk.

***

Nero clenched a fist and growled at the closed door, leaning over the stair railing to shout down at Trish. "He's not moving, Trish."

She moved something across the table with a metallic squink then appeared at the base of the stairs. "Then get him up…you don't have to be nice." This made him smirk, grabbing the bucket and pushing the door open quietly. The only part visible of the elder was a thin sliver of skin between the pillow over his head and the blanket pulled up to his shoulders.

'_Damn geezer.'_ "Dante?" He asked, nudging the elder's shoulder with two fingers. He didn't twitch and Nero grasped the top of the blanket, whipping it back and to the floor. His eyes instinctively roamed over the bare skin and Nero licked his lips. _'Wait a minute…you are __**not**__ after Dante.' _Nero shook his head, desperately pulling his gaze away from the elder's red boxer clad ass. There was _no way_ in a thousand years that he would _ever_ get with Dante. The womanizing son-of-a-bitch was straight as a flag pole, and so was Nero…_right_? _'Don't even go there Nero. Don't you fucking go there.'_ He pushed the thoughts from his mind and heaved the bucket, dumping icy water all over the toned body.

"GAH!" Dante flipped himself from the bed, immediately awake as freezing cold water poured over him. He landed with a hard thud on the floor and peered over the bed to glare daggers at Nero. "What the fuck was that for?!" He stumbled up and rubbed the back of his head, feeling his morning wood shrink from the cold. 'At least I was on my stomach…my cock would've broken off from cold otherwise.'

"We're already late for the mission according to Trish; now get moving." He dropped the bucket to the floor and clenched his teeth walking out of the room in a desperate attempt to keep his eyes off Dante.

***

Trish blew on her steaming cup of coffee and leant against the counter, smirking as Nero made his way into the kitchen. "I take it he's up?" The teen nodded and sat down at the table, smiling smugly as he checked over Blue Rose one last time. The door swished open again, Dante stumbling in fully clothed and tugging a beer from the fridge. "Sleep well Dante?" He growled in response and chugged it, throwing it at Nero's head. "Good then, let's go. We have a long drive ahead of us."

The guys followed Trish from the kitchen and Nero grabbed their bags, slinging them with some difficulty over his shoulders since there were so many of them. "Don't hurt yourself kid, don't wanna have to save your scrawny ass again." Nero glared at his back and headed towards the door, raising a booted foot and swiftly kicking Dante's lower back. The elder gasped and fell forwards, face hitting the graveled driveway as the other two stepped around him.

Nero snickered and dropped the bags on the ground, unlocking the trunk of the two door Buick. Dante stepped up behind him and slapped Nero hard on the back. "Climb on in; I'll close it after you." The elder smirked at the open trunk as Nero glowered at him and shrugged out from under his arm.

He finished stuffing the bags in but there were still two left and Nero sighed, holding them up to Trish. "How are we doing this? There's no room for these."

She pulled open the passenger side door and let the seat fall forward, making room for someone to crawl behind and into the back seat. "Sure there is, in the front seat."

The teen's eyebrows shot up to the sky. "There's no way I'm sitting in the back seat with Dante." He shook his head and backed away from the car.

"Nero," She said sternly as Dante smirked. "Don't make me hurt you. Now get in the car." She cocked a gun in threat and Dante slid in to the car first, stretching out on the seat. 'He looks absolutely fuckable when he's cranky.'

The teen groaned and shoved Dante's legs out of the way. "Make room so I can sit down old man." He grumbled, attempting to get comfortable in the tin can of a car. The elder smirked at him and grabbed Nero's collar, tugging the teen into his lap.

"Better?" Nero hissed as a blushed flowered his cheeks.

He squirmed back to his own seat, still uncomfortably close to Dante because of the tiny back seat. "…fucking perv…" He muttered, slouching in the seat and resting his chin in his hand.

"Boys, you both better behave. We have a_ loooong_ drive and I _will_ hurt you if I have to." Trish placed her gun on her lap and check the rearview mirror, assuring neither men were about to start up. Dante let his head fall back to the top of the seat, arms crossed over his chest whilst Nero stared out the window, a thin crease in his brow.

***

It had only been twenty minutes into the four hours drive when Nero heard a soft snore. He glanced down first, thigh pushing against Dante's and their hips brushed occasionally. His eyes dragged up the clothed figure to the elder's chiseled face and Nero sighed in self loathing. He admired the strong jaw and straight nose, snowy lashes dusting over prominent cheek bones that all lead down to a smooth column of flesh. _'I hate you Dante…you and all your good looks.'_ He glared at the handsome slayer and turned back to the window, forehead resting against the cold glass as rain began to pelt the car.

The car jolted him awake and Dante cracked his jaw, rolling his shoulders slightly as he glanced sideways at Nero. The kid was staring out his window past the rain, a deep crease in his forehead. _'That kid broods too much for his own damn good.'_ And as with every moment of brooding came a distraction from it by Dante. The elder smirked and closed his eyes again, slouching over to rest his head against the teen's shoulder. He felt Nero tense up, but after a moment relaxed slightly and sat silently.

Nero felt a weight on his shoulder and tensed quickly, ready to fling the elder hunter's head from his jacket. But…his soft side relented and he glared at Dante's cute sleepy face. _'Damn lucky you're hot.' _He went back to staring out the window, thinking about the slayer resting on his shoulder.

Dante did a tiny victory dance inside when Nero let him stay there and cracked one eye open. The teen was brooding at the window again, practically ignoring him; Dante glared internally and closed his eye. He shifted and muttered in 'sleep' moving slowly until his hand rested on Nero's thigh.

The teen had a sharp intake of breath as the hand fell to his lap, dangerously close to his crotch. Nero closed his eyes for a moment, before breathing slowly and gently pushing Dante's hand from his lap. It stayed on the seat for a moment before the elder mumbled in his sleep and put it back, this time resting directly on his denim covered cock. Nero's eyes widened and his face flushed crimson, he stared at Dante's face as his Bringer moved down to push the hand away.

As soon as the tip of his clawed hand touched Dante's the elder's eyes shot open, head still resting on Nero's shoulder. He smirked at the teen and curled his fingers, grabbing Nero's bulge. "D-dante…" He murmured almost silently, Bringer tightening its hold on the hand. "Move your hand!" He hissed and the elder merely mouthed the word _'No'_. His palm began moving slowly in a circle, kneading the growing erection. Nero bit his lip and pleaded with his eyes for Dante to stop but the slayer smirked and shook his head, shoving the teen's Bringer away.

He slowly pulled the zipper down and dug into the silky boxers, releasing the prize he longed for. Nero gasped, shutting his eyes and letting his head sink into the back rest. Dante's fingers tunneled around him tightly, jerking at the pulsating flesh in a slow rhythm. After checking that Trish's eyes were on the road, he bent over in the seat and licked at the head.

Nero jerked in his seat, hips thrusting towards the new sensation. The elder's hands held Nero's hips down as he took the whole cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, tongue swirling expertly along the hot skin. He licked from the base to the head, enveloping it as pre-cum greeted his tongue. Dante dipped his tongue to the slit causing the teen to spasm. Nero brought the knuckles of his Bringer up between his teeth, biting down hard to stifle the moan in his chest.

Music continued to blast through the car as Dante bobbed his head up and down, sucking expertly as his tongue swirled and twisted. Nero tried desperately to move his hips though they were held down by warm, calloused hands. Every nerve in his body was on fire as a hot coil built in his stomach. Nero slammed his head back into the seat, biting at his knuckles hard with a grunt as semen streamed into Dante's willing mouth. _'Well that got him to stop his brooding.'_ He let out a shaky gasp as Dante cleaned him with his tongue and tucked Nero away, resting his head in the teen's lap to sleep.

It took a while for Nero's breathing to even out as Dante quickly fell asleep in his lap. _'What the fuck was that?!?!?!'_ He screamed to himself, eyes blearily unfocused out the window as thousands of thoughts rolled through his head.

***

"We're here boys and girls!" Trish announced in a cheery voice nearly three hours later as she stopped the car in front of an ordinary office building. Four stories and slightly ramshackle, she wondered if it was the right place.

Nero glared at the sleeping head of white in his lap and shoved Dante to the floor boards. "Wake up." Her pushed the seat forward and climbed out of the car, said elder giving him an odd look.

"Who twisted your britches?" He asked, pulling two bags from the trunk and slinging them over his shoulders.

Nero glared, taking two of his own bags. "You did." He growled in response and turned his back to Dante, following Trish down the paved path.

The elder moved up quickly behind him and placed one hand on the small of his back. "Hey kid, what's-"

A hand was slapped over his mouth as Nero stared daggers at him. "We'll talk about this later." He managed through grit teeth, moving forward again.

'_Must be from my little performance…he didn't seem to protest that much.'_ Dante paused a moment as they entered the front door that hung askew, his nose twitching. "I can smell them." Nero nodded in agreement, his spat with the elder momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah, but where are they?" A deep rumble answered his question, shaking the floor beneath them. "Oh shit!" Black tentacles shot up from the floor and pierced the ceiling, sending Trish flying back into a wall. She was knocked out cold by the impact and Dante snickered. 'Serves her right.' "Dante look out!" He ducked just as tentacle lashed over his head and smacked Nero clear in the chest, sending him into the ceiling and back down.

"Nero?!"

"I'm fine." He assured, pushing himself from the ground and drawing Red Queen from his back and Blue Rose from his hip. This time they were both ready for the massive tentacles lashing towards them. Dante went high and ran up the thick length, slicing it down to size as Nero ducked down and cut another one from the bottom. The dead appendages turned to dust as more sprang up and were cut down fiercely.

Nero rolled away from the holes in the floor as the tentacles squirreled away into darkness. Sweat dripped from his face and his breathing evened, his eyes connected with Dante across the room. "You okay kid?" He asked strolling over with Ebony and Ivory in his hands.

"Yeah," He nodded, rubbing his nose in embarrassment as his blood boiled lustily in his veins. "Should we check on Trish."Dante sighed and nodded, crouching beside her and checking her pulse; it was strong and steady.

"She'll be fine; it's just a bump on the noggin."

They turned around and stared down the black holes of nothingness. "Keh, happy Thanksgiving." Nero muttered, running his tongue along bloodied lips. "We going after it?"

Dante thought a moment, rolling his shoulders and replacing Ebony and Ivory with Beowulf. "Let's get this over with." They jumped down the hole, Nero first to illuminate the space with his Bringer. Dante landed with a hard thud behind him and cracked his back. "Where'd they go?"

Nero pointed down a long underground tunnel, his arm glowing an excited blue. "There…I can smell death." They followed the tunnel carefully and ended up at the mouth of a cavern, the floor covered with a slick black substance. Nero lowered to his knee and dipped two fingers in, rubbing them together as he sniffed lightly. Rubbing the substance onto his jeans the teen faced Dante with an odd expression. "It's…oil." Dante raised an eyebrow as the black tentacles mad an appearance from the oil, lifting high in the air and coming down with a slap. It splashed the black substance at Dante and Nero, both dodging and jutting over rocks towards the monster in the middle as it rose.

A massive black head bobbed up and Nero made the mental note it looked like an oily octopus. "Guys?" A voice from the mouth of the cave caught their attention as Trish appeared holding Artemis. Nero brought his focus back to the demon and jump-hiked onto the top of its head. Blue Rose fired off round after round into the meshy skin, making the demon howl angrily. Nero slipped, digging the claws of his Bringer into the slick flesh as Red Queen was drawn from his back and stabbed deep.

Dante fought with the lashing tentacles, cutting down one after another as they sprang at him. "Kid! I've got an idea!" He shouted as Nero planted his feet on both sides of Red Queen and tugged it down.

"Little busy here Dante!" He back flipped from the massive head and landed with a squishy thud on a thick tentacle.

Dante steadied himself on a rock and pulled his guns from their holsters, shooting at the tentacles. "Light the fucker on fire with your sword!" He shouted above the roar of the beast and for a brief moment Nero's eyes met with his. The teen nodded, revving Red Queen's engine and lighting up the oil slicked tentacle. It burst into flame and Dante dashed to the dry shore as Nero jumped into the air away from the roaring flames and sheathed his sword.

The elder saw it coming just a split second before it happened, Nero's name falling from his lips in an ear wrenching scream. A thick tentacle pierced him from behind, jabbing straight through the teen's chest and out the front. He screamed silently, arms flailing limply at his sides as blood began to mix with the oil. Dante growled in fear and anger, dancing easily across the rocks and slashing at the fiery tentacle. Nero fell heavily into his arms as the rest of the demon was engulfed in flame.

Dante made it back to the shore, tears beading up in his eyes as Trish took their weapons and led them back to the holes. The tunnel lit up behind them in an immediate roar as they sprinted through the office building. The elder climbed into the back seat, Trish taking the wheel and driving like a bat out of hell. Dante sobbed dramatically, Nero nestled in his lap as calloused hands pressed tightly against the wound. "T-trish you ha-have to d-dr-drive faster!" He screamed, blood coating his hands and smearing over the leather seats.

"I'm trying!" She screeched back, pressing the gas pedal to the floor.

Nero's eyes rolled back in his head, mouth hanging slack and Dante growled in frustration. "No kid, you gotta stay with me here." He pleaded, stroking the sides of Nero's jaw as tears dropped onto the teen's face from his own eyes.

***

Forcing his eyes open, Dante's bleary face came into his vision and Nero smiled slightly. "D-dante?" He murmured, eyes half lidded as pain exploded all the nerve endings in his chest.

"Yeah, I'm here." The elder forced a smile on his face and ran his thumb over Nero's cheek. "We're going back to the shop Nero…we're gonna fix you up kid."

Nero shook his head and let his eyes close despite Dante's protests. He licked his dry lips, glad he had experienced just that little bit of Dante's love earlier…even if it was purely physical. His lips still held a smile and his human hand dragged over Dante's jaw, pulling his face down just enough to brush their lips. _'I can die here…I'm with Dante now.'_ "…happy Thanksgiving…" Nero murmured softly as black orbs enveloped his brain and his hand went limp.

***

"No…NO!" Dante screamed as Nero's hands went limp and his head sagged heavily on the elder's arm. "NERO!" He shook the teen violently as sobs escape his chest; Dante held Nero close and buried his face in the soft column of his neck.

"Dante, we're here." Trish pulled up to the shop and tugged her seat forward, letting the sobbing man carry Nero into and lay him on the desk.

"Where the fuck is the goddamn orb?!" He demanded, tears falling freely as Trish dropped her bag to the floor.

"I have it." She murmured softly, handing him the glowing blue stone.

Dante pressed his lips to Nero's forehead and clutched the stone tightly. "Come back to me." He pushed the orb into Nero's chest; the gaping wound absorbed it quickly and slowly began to seal the hole. "Nero…" Dante continued to weep, kneeling beside the desk and clutching the teen's hand.

"Dante, have hope." Trish whispered as she knelt beside him and rubbed his back.

He shook his head, voice cracking as he spoke. "I-I can't Trish…" Tears stained his leather jacket as his head sagged forward.

Trish stood, running her hands soothingly through the elder's hair. "I know you can't live on hope alone, but with out hope life is not worth living." She moved to the kitchen and began brewing a pot of coffee for the long night ahead.

***

Dante was slumped forward in his leather chair, head in his left palm as his right hand held Nero's Bringer tightly. It had been hours and countless pots of coffee on Trish's part; Dante refused to eat or drink.

A hand touched his shoulder and Dante glanced up through puffy red eyes at Trish. Her mouth was a hard line and her face grim. "I think…I think it's done Dante." Her eyes were apologetic.

He shook his head and looked back down at their interlaced fingers. "You told me to keep hope… it's all I have left." The blond shook her head and let a single tear roll down her cheek as she made her way upstairs to the full bath.

Dante stood, swiping Nero's white lips with his thumb. He rested his cheek on the teen's chest over the mostly healed wound, tears falling into place over the scar. The elder stood a moment later, peeling the soiled clothes from Nero's chest and folding them in a neat pile on the couch. A faint glow caught his attention, turning back around; he saw nothing. _'Great, now I'm hallucinating.'_ He held the hoodie to his nose and inhaled deeply, relishing in Nero's sweet scent of custard and strawberries. Dante stumbled back to the desk, staring at Nero's chest and running his fingers over the star shaped wound. "What was I doing, Nero?" He asked himself, holding the boy's hands to his lips and speaking softly as he stared at the peach tinted eyelids. "I waited so, _so_ long for you…and I never even told you I love you." Fresh slat water dropped from his eyes and fell on the wound, absorbed quickly by the warming skin. He hardly noticed. Nero was so…_still_. Dante bit his lip so hard blood seeped from between his teeth and landed on the perfect skin. He used two fingers and drew a heart on Nero's abs in the crimson puddle. The skin warmed slightly beneath his fingers and the blood began to disappeared, absorbed into Nero just like the elder's tears. "What the fuck…" He breathed, running his hand over the bare skin.

Dante used a knife from his desk and sliced it across his palm, letting blood drop onto the teen's body. It was sucked in quickly like a powerful bloody vacuum, and the boy took a massive inhale. New tears sprang to Dante's eyes; tears of hope and love. "Ahh…" Nero sighed, eyes moving beneath his pale lids as his chest rose and fell with uneven breath.

"N-Nero?" Dante leant close and clutched the teen's hands tightly, his Bringer glowing with a dull white light.

His eyes rolled in the slayer's direction and opened half way; he licked his dry lips and took a deep breath. "Dante…" Nero's voice was cracked and gravelly…weak…but his clawed hand gripped Dante's tightly. Said man used one hand and picked up the glass of water beside his chair, offering it to the renewed boy on his table. Nero drank slowly, breathing evenly once the cup was empty as his eyes were ¾ of the way open. His eyes met the elder's and his human hand moved up from the desk, brushing his thumb over Dante's lips with a small smile.

"What…what happened?" The elder searched Nero's eyes and cupped his face. "How did you come back?"

Nero smiled sleepily and let his eyes close. "I could hear you talking…It was so _dark_ but I could hear your voice…Dante…" His eyes were half lidded again and the teen fisted Dante's hair in his human hand; Bringer still laced through the other's fingers. "I love you too…" He pulled the elder's head down and meshed their lips together, tongue brushing against Dante's lower lip.

The slayer's lips parted and Nero explored his wet cavern, sucking at his tongue. He tasted so sweet…Nero moaned as Dante ran a hand over his chest and down his abs, wrapping an arm around his waist. He lifted Nero from the table, chesting pushing against each other with heavy breaths as they broke apart. Dante nipped at the soft skin along Nero's neck, licking at the star shaped wound on his chest. "Nero," Their eyes met and Dante picked his prize up from the desk and began up the stairs. "Happy Thanksgiving, love."

**Kay so there was more smut and gore and sadness in here than any actually holidayness-ness…but I liked it so there! Please read and review my one shot. **


End file.
